The Invention
by Spandyfan123
Summary: Sandy invents a machine that turn SpongeBob into an air breather. SPANDY! Some rlly romantic stuff! *edit* so sorry the end is a little short :
1. the accident

I know, I'm working on another story, but that one has to wait because this idea is BUZZING THROUGH MY HEAD!!!!--------

SpongeBob peeked into the tree dome.

"Hey ,Sandy!" He smiled as he ran inside. Sandy was working on something but she turned around.

"Hey, SpongeBob!" She wiped her paws off on a rag.

"Whatcha working on?" SpongeBob peeked at the small metal box.

"An invention that can convert animals to all different sorts of animals" Sandy said with a rush of excitement in her voice. SpongeBob's eyes widened at the little box.

"Why did you make it?" SpongeBob asked, confused. Sandy gave a shy smile. She wanted to be able to kiss SpongeBob, it was very hard with the breathing difference to be a couple.

"I wanted to make myself a fish or otter or something, I'm sick of being different" She frowned. SpongeBob thought. He liked Sandy and wished they both breathed the same way, but he didn't want to encourage that.

"Sandy you're perfect you shouldn't change for the rest of us!" Sandy smiled.

"Aw, thanks" She began to talk and at some point she put her hand on one of the buttons that said 'water-air breather'. SpongeBob had a little spasm and fell over. "SpongeBob! Are you OK? What just happened??!" He choked on the ground for a bit. He threw off his helmet and heavily breathed.

"I don't know" he sighed. Then he noticed. HE WAS BREATHING AIR! "I can breathe!" He yelled. Sandy looked at the machine.

"It works! Holy crap! SpongeBob, you're an air breather!!" Sandy was both excited and panicked. SpongeBob coughed a bit. He looked around. He couldn't tell how, but he felt different. He felt free of the thick water. He smiled.

"This feels good" He looked at Sandy. Sandy smiled.

"Well, air is nice.." she giggled a bit. SpongeBob took in a deep breath and sighed…..

---Sorry it's short!! My bro will kill me if I don't give him the computer. -.- to be continued! :DD


	2. guess what?

Sandy's heart was pounding just a bit. She wanted to hold him and kiss him and love him. And if it wasn't for SpongeBob breathing water before she would have moved back to Texas. She had occasionally thought about it.

"What do I do now?" He looked at Sandy. Sandy turned around to look at the machine.

"I ain't sure" She sighed. SpongeBob stood up and leaned against the machine. It fell off of the small tree stump it was on. It fell apart on the ground. Sandy glared at SpongeBob. SpongeBob backed up a few steps. "Why did you do that?" She asked with a glare.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was heavy…" Sandy put her paw against her face.

"Well now we can't change you back…" She sighed. Suddenly Patrick ran in.

"HEY GUYS! Wanna hear this new sound I can make?" A shrieking noise came out of Patrick. SpongeBob and Sandy covered their ears. Patrick stopped. "SpongeBob where's your helmet?" He felt at SpongeBob's head as if there was an invisible helmet. "Whatever…I'll see ya later" He shrieked as he walked out the door. SpongeBob and Sandy looked at each other.

"Wanna move to Texas?" Sandy said quietly. SpongeBob looked at her. SpongeBob was confused and surprised why she would ask. "Patrick and Squidward wouldn't be there…" She said a little louder. SpongeBob just looked at her for a second.

"But what about the Krusty Krab?" He asked. Sandy was surprised that he would even consider. Sandy thought.

"I don't know…" she said. This whole conversation was awkward. SpongeBob ran towards the door then ran back to get his helmet (which was now empty of water). He ran out the door. He ran to the Krusty Krab.

"!!" he yelled. He ran into Mr. Krab's office. He found him taking a money bath.

"SpongeBob! Get out of here! I be takin' a money bath!" Mr. Krabs yelled. He covered himself with money.

"I have to talk to you…I'm moving" SpongeBob said, out of breath. Mr. Krabs looked at him.

"What!? You can't move!" continued his money bath. SpongeBob ran over to the tub he was in.

"Oh please Mr. Krabs!!" He got on his knees.

"Alright, alright! I'll give that teenager your job. Have fun wherever you be movin' me boy" He waved "You were a good fry cook, hand in your hat" SpongeBob leaped up.

"Thanks Mr. Krabs! Bye!" He ran outside his office and waved to Squidward. "Bye Squidward! I'm moving!" Squidward waved and then noticed what he said. He began to do a happy dance. "Goodbye Bikini Bottom!" He waved as he ran back to Sandy's. He was surprised no one noticed his air helmet. He saw that Patrick was sleeping so he didn't bother to say bye. He went into his house.

"Meow?" he heard.

"I breathe air now, that's why I'm wearing a helmet. I'm moving" He grabbed Gary and ran to Patrick's house. He put him down in front with some snail food.

"Meow" Gary waved as SpongeBob ran off. SpongeBob waved back.

"Love ya Gare Bear!" He yelled. He went into Sandy's house and threw off his helmet. "When do we leave?" he sighed.

----cliffhanger! YAY! Lol look out for chpt 3! PLZ REVIEW!!!


	3. Goodbye Bikini Bottom

SpongeBob and Sandy put on their helmets and waited for their taxi. They had written a note and stuck it on the door saying their goodbyes to the people of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob was slightly emotional thinking that he may not ever see the town again. He sniffled. Sandy put her arm on him.

"We can always move back or come here on vacation if anything happens, OK?" She said calmly. SpongeBob smiled at her and nodded. They heard a beep outside. Their taxi was there. They walked out the door and into the taxi.

The drive was long and awkward. A small storm started as they started to the airport. They waved to the townsfolk. SpongeBob mostly kept his face to the window. He was still taking in what had happened that day. He sometimes felt tears roll down his cheeks but he could keep in the sadness for the most part. Lightning flashed against the window.

Sandy was completely fine with the fact that she could show SpongeBob around Texas and everything, but she felt sad for SpongeBob. He seemed a little depressed about it. She wasn't sure what to do so she just leaned against the window and thought.

Every once in a while they would talk a little. Sandy could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"SpongeBob, are you OK?" She put her hand on his shoulder. He turned.

"I'm fine" He said quietly. Sandy sighed. All awkwardness ended once they got to the airport. It was getting dark out. SpongeBob looked over to Sandy. She didn't have a jacket. "Are you cold?" He asked. She shrugged. He took off his jacket and put it on her. She smiled.

They only had to wait a few minutes for their flight. They took seats near the back (they are riding in coach, not first class :P).

"So…" SpongeBob turned to Sandy "What's Texas like?"

"Well, everyone is a lot friendlier than Bikini Bottom" she smiled. She explained square dancing and stuff. Then they watched the movie that they showed. Near the end SpongeBob felt something hit his helmet. He looked. Sandy had fallen asleep on him. He blushed. Embracing the moment he leaned on her shoulder and slowly fell asleep.

-------look out for the next chappie! Lol :P


	4. Texas

Sandy woke up. SpongeBob was still asleep. 'He's so cute' she thought. She carefully looked out the window. They were above water. She had used this airline to get to Bikini Bottom when she moved there and knew once they went into the water the plane filled with it as well. She saw fish with helmets on. She could finally take off her helmet. She put it in her suitcase. Then she looked at SpongeBob and took his off too. He woke up.

"Hey Sandy" he said quietly. He was now on her lap.

"Hey SpongeBob" she smiled. Texas was still about an hour away. SpongeBob sat up and stretched. Sandy turned to him. "We're almost there" she said. SpongeBob seemed as if he completely forgot his sadness of leaving Bikini Bottom. He looked out the window eagerly.

"I can't wait!" He bounced in his seat. Sandy sat back and looked out the window as SpongeBob babbled about his excitement.

_About an hour later_

The plane landed smoothly in Houston. SpongeBob looked out the window.

"We're here!" he shouted. Sandy grabbed their luggage. "Hey where's my bag?" SpongeBob asked.

"Oh, shoot. I ain't sure, SpongeBob" Sandy looked at him "It was only clothes, right?"

"Yeah"

"I'll buy ya some new clothes, no big deal"

"OK!" He smiled as her always did. After getting off the plane Sandy showed him around and then went into a clothing store and bought him some plaid shirts and jeans. Then she bought a cowboy hat and boots. SpongeBob tried some on. Sandy laughed. It wasn't that he looked bad it was just that he looked odd. SpongeBob pretended to swing a rope and catch a bull. Sandy laughed further.

"Come on, SpongeBob. Let's go to my house!" SpongeBob turned around and smiled. They walked down the street to a house similar to Sandy's. It was a large tree. Sandy knocked on the door. SpongeBob was a little nervous. The door opened and SpongeBob saw a slightly larger male squirrel with a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth.

"Sandy!" he said with a heavy southern accent.

"Hi Pa!" she said happily. She hugged him. SpongeBob stood behind them awkwardly. "This is SpongeBob, he's from the ocean" SpongeBob gave a shy smile.

"Oh boy! I'll get the oven heated up!" He began to turn but Sandy stopped him.

"No! He's my friend" 'Pa' turned.

"Oh…" He said, disappointed. SpongeBob began to sweat. Maybe he should have stayed…

--------sorry! I need lunch, I have a busy schedule! Look out for chappie 5!


	5. settling in

"Sorry, my Pa is big on sea food" She smiled at SpongeBob. Her Pa nodded. There was an awkward silence. "Well…shall we go in?" Sandy went around her Pa and ran to her mom. They hugged and greeted each other. She asked questions like "How've ya been?" "When the next square dancing competition??" "Where can we put our stuff?" SpongeBob gave her a big grin and headed inside. Pa stopped him.

"Don't go breakin' my daughter's heart, ya hear?" He pointed to SpongeBob. SpongeBob nodded, unsure of what he meant. SpongeBob walked inside. He saw another squirrel about the same height as Sandy with brown eyes and darker fur.

"Oh ya'll must be Sandy's friend!" She said cheerfully as she hugged him. SpongeBob looked at Sandy. Sandy gave him a faint smile. "Well you guys can go in the guest room and put your things away and such. Then we can have some steak for dinner." She gave a giant buck-toothed smile. Sandy took SpongeBob's hand and led him down the hall. Ma smiled. "Isn't young love sweet?" She said as she turned to Pa.

"You're letting them in the SAME ROOM?" He whispered angrily.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't like that boy" He glared down the hall.

*Down the hall in the guest room*

SpongeBob took off his cowboy hat and put it on a drawer. He jumped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep. Sandy looked at him. He was so cute. She sat on the bed next to him (Same bed not another) and fell asleep on top of him………………………………………….

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!?!?!?!?" SpongeBob woke up to hear Pa screaming. "NOW LOOK! SHE COULD BE PREGNANT!! I AIN'T TAKIN' CARE A NO GODDA** BABY!"

"Pa we were just sleeping!!" Sandy snapped at him. They argued for a little bit. SpongeBob meanwhile was still half asleep and dozed during the argument.

He woke up to Sandy undressing. He screamed. She turned around and covered herself. SpongeBob covered his eyes.

"Sorry" he blushed.

"It's OK, good thing Pa isn't here though.

"Where'd he go?" SpongeBob said. He was slightly scared.

"You can open your eyes" SpongeBob uncovered his eyes. Sandy was in pajamas still he thought she looked as beautiful as ever. "He went to the bar, but don't worry he ain't mad anymore" She touched his face. He blushed. "Wanna go out today? I'll show ya around" SpongeBob gave a goofy smile.

"Sure" he smiled.

----------Sorry it's a little short and I know it's been a while, BUT I'M SO STINKIN' BUSY!!!!! -.- look out for chappie 6!


	6. A day out

SpongeBob hopped onto his horse, a real horse, not a sea horse.

"Wow, these are so different from sea horses" He looked down at the small brown horse. "They are about the same size though" Suddenly a much larger horse (a normal sized horse) walked next to him. Sandy got onto it.

"Yours is named Princess, mine is Thunder-bolt. I gave you Princess because you're a beginner" SpongeBob gave a slight frown.

"So where are we going?" he said after an awkward silence.

"The beach" SpongeBob smiled.

"The beach? OHH! Maybe I can swim out and visit Bikini Bottom! And-!"

"SpongeBob we aren't by the ocean, we are by The Gulf of Mexico"

"Oh, yeah" SpongeBob remembered.

They both began to ride towards the beach.

There was a little field with knee high yellow grass near the beach. SpongeBob and Sandy were plying in it.

"100!" Shouted SpongeBob. He looked around. Where could Sandy hide in a field? He looked around but saw nothing. "SANDY WHERE ARE YOU!!!???" He cried. He fell on his knees and sobbed. He heard a voice from behind.

"SpongeBob I'm right behind you" SpongeBob stood up.

"Phew" he wiped his forehead. The sun was beginning to set and they decided to quickly go to the beach and then apparently their last location was a surprise.

They lay down on the beach. The waves just barely touching their toes and a small breeze was blowing Sandy's fur around. Sandy sighed in relaxation. SpongeBob scooted closer.

"This is sort of…Romantic" he turned to her. Sandy lifted one eyebrow. "Sorry" he scooted back.

"It's OK" she smiled at him, "It's just that my Pa doesn't like you that much and he gets angry at me and stuff, it's complicated"

"Oh" SpongeBob sighed. He awkwardly looked at his shoes.

"But he doesn't have to know for now" She held his hand. SpongeBob blushed. It got darker out. "Let's go DANCING!" she smiled.

"Is that where we were going to go?" He asked with excitement. Sandy nodded and they got on their horses.

Sandy entered the dance…place-with SpongeBob. They were hand in hand. There was some country music playing. Sandy locked her arm into SpongeBob and began to run around him. SpongeBob dragged along with her arm. The song ended. Cotton eye Joe came on. Sandy gasped.

"I love this song!" she began to do the dance to it. SpongeBob got up.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Of course he knew she was dancing, it was just that she was doing the same moves over and over. She turned to him.

"You gotta be kidding me if you don't know the Cotton Eye Joe!" she said. "Look" she showed him the steps "Tap your foot twice in front, then back. Then tap it and touch it like this *she does it* in front and back then turn and clap and then do it the other way" she showed him. He began to catch on. They danced for a while. SpongeBob laughed loudly. They were both having fun. SpongeBob accidentally turned the wrong way. He knocked into Sandy. They fell over in laughter. Sandy wound up lying on top of SpongeBob. After about a minute of random laughter there was an awkward silence. They both blushed. They began to lean in for a kiss but the announcer interrupted.

"Now let's slow it down a bit" He put on a slower country song. Sandy awkwardly got off of SpongeBob and brushed herself off. SpongeBob sighed. He looked at Sandy.

"Wanna dance?" he blushed a little. Sandy shrugged. They hugged each other and shifted their weight from one foot to the other. They tried not to get too close and keep their hands far up. As they danced they became closer and more comfortable. SpongeBob lowered his hands. Sandy rested her head on his. She gently closed her eyes. She felt something weird in the pit of her stomach. Not sickness, just…something. An unexplainable feeling she had never felt before. She opened her eyes again. The clock read midnight. "We better get home" she looked at SpongeBob. He frowned.

"OK" he sighed. Sandy gave a faint smile as they walked out.


	7. getting better

Sandy awoke to the sound of laughter. Confused, she walked down the hall. There she saw SpongeBob and her dad laughing together. Although she had no idea how this had happened she smiled. 'Finally' she thought.

"What'd I miss?" she asked. They looked at her. SpongeBob smiled.

"You didn't tell me your dad liked jelly fishing!" he gave her an even bigger grin. Sandy remembered her dad catching jellyfish with nets when she was little.

"Oh, yeah…" her Pa got up and pulled her aside. SpongeBob sat down on the couch.

"This sponge ain't as bad as I thought he was, ya'll can be together, I ain't gonna stop ya" he smiled. Sandy blushed and nodded slightly. She walked over to SpongeBob.

"You wanna go out again?" a huge smile can on SpongeBob's face.

"YAY!"

They headed out to the beach again. This time they rode the same horse. SpongeBob held on to Sandy as they rode to the beach. They walked together, holding hands. ((Aww!!! 3))

"Sandy?"

"Yeah, SpongeBob?"

"How come we were never like this in Bikini Bottom?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… look, we're holding hands, we dancing together, we _slow _danced together…" he stopped walking and turned. Sandy turned.

"Do you…think we're a couple?" There was an awkward silence. They began to lean towards each other.

"Sort of…" he said quietly. Just as they were about to kiss SpongeBob had a spasm. He fell over. He limped to the water. _He breathed it in._ Sandy gasped.

"Phew, what was that?" he said. He looked at the water, then at Sandy. He took in another breath of water.

"Maybe, my invention wasn't permanent…." SpongeBob burst into tears. Sandy rushed to him. "It's OK, don't cry, we'll work something out"

"It's just that *sniff* I miss Bikini Bottom and everything, but I wanna stay here…with you" Sandy gave him a hug. She wondered what they could do. She wanted to stay with him, too, but she didn't want to leave Texas again and go back to *shudders* Patrick, Squaidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and all the citizens, the only good one in the group was SpongeBob, and now… what to do now………….

TO BE CONTINUUUUUEEEDDD!!! :DD


	8. Happy End

Patrick's eyes opened slowly. He gave a small snore before getting up and lazily walking outside. He grabbed his newspaper and proceeded to stare forward and do nothing until a taxi pulled up. He gave the taxi a small glance then returned to staring into space. Someone stepped out of the taxi. Patrick glanced over he turned but then realized it was SpongeBob.

"Hey Buddy! Well where've ya been for the last few weeks?" he gave a laugh of stupidity and obliviousness. SpongeBob glanced up at him and gave a sigh of depression. "What's wrong SpongeBob?"

"Everything" he said softly as he walked slowly to his house. Patrick shrugged and continued to stare into space.

SpongeBob went into his house and lay down on the bed. He knew without Sandy life in Bikini Bottom was pretty boring. Then he decided to go to Sandy's house, her OLD house. As he walked down the street he saw Squidward playing his clarinet (horribly as usual).

"Hi Squidward" he said grimly. Squidward nearly had a heart attack at the sound of SpongeBob's voice. His clarinet made beyond horrendous squeaks. SpongeBob cringed. Squidward screamed then ran off. SpongeBob sighed.

When he got to Sandy's house it looked sad and abandoned. He walked inside (there was still a door). There were still remains of the shattered machine. SpongeBob sniffled at the sight. He picked up his pieces, and surprisingly all the wires were still connected. He pressed a button and hung his head in sadness.

Suddenly his whole body tingled, he screamed in pain and found himself gasping to breathe. He quickly realized the situation and ran through the door on the way to land he passed out.

--meanwhile—

Sandy went to the beach, she already missed SpongeBob, and they were starting to get closer, closer than friends. Sandy sighed. She was about to leave when something washed up on shore behind her. She turned, it was SpongeBob. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not.

"…SpongeBob…?" she said, confused. SpongeBob's eyes opened slowly he coughed up ocean water.

"Sandy…?" he asked. She helped him up. He breathed heavily. "What happened?" Sandy shrugged. Then, without a moment of hesitation, she kissed him. It was long and passionate. Afterwards they looked at each other. "Can we go back to Bikini Bottom though?" SpongeBob asked. Sandy nodded. They kissed again, just as the sun began to set.

((Me: WWWWAAAAAAHH! *blows nose* happy endings always make me tear up :')))

So SpongeBob and Sandy lived together in Sandy's treedome, and they all lived

HAPPILY EVER AFTER, the end


End file.
